Problem: Some monster trucks were racing in a rally. $2$ crashed and only $4$ finished the race. How many trucks started the race?
We can use subtraction to find the missing whole: ${\Box} - 2 = 4$ We can also add all of the cars trucks: $2 + 4 = {\Box}$ ${6}$ trucks